Séquelles
by Moonfree
Summary: Un séjour dans les geôles de Or laisse forcément des séquelles même pour le Soldat Parfait. La différence ? Ah ben nan va falloir lire sinon c’est pas drôle. OS.


**Disclaimer ;** Rien de ce qui compose le monde de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient. Ni les droits, ni la licence qui seraient trop chers pour ma bourse ni les personnages qui j'sais pas pourquoi, se sauvent quand ils me voient.  
_Pousse, stop ! Que vois je ? Foutu champignons Hallucinogènes !_

**Postulat/Couples/Genre**

Postulat ; Un sentiment qui nous a tous étreint une fois je pense. Un sentiment selon lequel notre vie ne nous appartient pas malgré les choix que l'on peut faire.  
Couple : Pas vraiment … encore que chacun peut y voir ce qu'il veut. XD  
Genre ; Philoso-romantico… j'sais pas quoi. A vous de voir.  
_Ben flute c'est que ca continue c'te blague !_

**Résumé ;  
**Un séjour dans les geôles de Or laisse forcément des séquelles même pour le Soldat Parfait. La différence ? Ah ben nan va falloir lire sinon c'est pas drôle. OS.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Hum… Joker ?  
Au vu des regards noirs qui me sont jetés, j'crois que je devrais m'expliquer quand a cette absence prolongée.  
_Alors t'es vraiment de retour ? C'est pas une feinte ? T'étais passé ou ?  
_Disons que je reviens autant que faire se peut. Je ne promet rien mais je vais essayer de reprendre les fics laissées en suspens et de me remettre en selle peu a peu.

Pour ce qui est des RAR non faites, je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis mais j'vais faire au mieux c'est promis.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Séquelles.**

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la maisonnée, alors que seule la lune était encore éveillée, occupée à veiller sur les songes des habitants de cette maisonnée, une ombre furtive se prit à déranger ce tableau si sereinement dessiné.

Une ombre qui, malgré une visible précision a faire pâlir d'envie un horloger suisse, était animée d'une énorme mais indécelable pour tout œil non exercée, hésitation. Une hésitation qui lui faisait se demander a chaque pas effectués si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était bien raisonnable. Après tout, lui seul était réveillé, les autres occupants n'avaient pas a souffrir de son insomnie non programmée.

Cette réflexion eut raison de son indécision et fit lâcher la poignée à sa main qui s'apprêtait à l'abaisser. Mais alors que l'ombre s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa propre chambre, avec le vain espoir de se reposer quelque peu, un souvenir se rappela à son esprit. Un souvenir pas si ancien que cela mais qui lui avait fait bien plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître au premier abord.

_« Duo ! Tu ne pourrais pas te tenir un peu tranquille ?... ne serait –ce que ... deux secondes ? » Supplia pour la énième fois depuis quelques minutes un blondinet dont la lassitude se faisait sentir._

_« Mais Kitty-Kat…Feifei, l'est assis sur mon super plaid…celui avec la tête de pingouin. »_

_Cette excuse, qui somme toute en valait une autre lorsque l'on avait à faire à un certain Duo Maxwell ne parut cependant pas convaincre un certain pilote aux yeux émeraude._

_« Et pour lé récupérer, tu te sens obligée de tirer dessus, faisant voltiger Chang… alors qu'il serait plus simple, et moins dangereux pour ta natte, de lui demander de se pousser. »_

_« Peut être bien Môssieur Trowa mais… mais ce serait vachement moins marrant » S'esclaffa, hilare, la tornade a la longue tresse, non sans oublier de tirer la langue en direction de sa victime préférée._

_Une exclamation de joie que ne partageait nullement le dragon de la maisonnée qui venait encore une fois de se voir pousser sans ménagement de la place qu'il occupait. Ses nerfs lâchant sans crier gare, le quatrième occupant du salon fut soudain debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et se mit en devoir de faire payer son insolence a « cet insupportable gamin qui se croyait pilote mais qui n'avait en réalité pas plus de jugeotte qu'un pois chiche »._

_Bien qu'adroit dans le maniement de son sacro saint sabre qui ne ratait sa cible que de quelques millimètres il fallut bien à Wufei reconnaître que l'endurance du « Schazi » a la course était bel et bien impressionnante._

_De son côté, Quatre regardait la scène, impuissant et partagé entre un sentiment d'amusement et de consternation. Un coup d'œil à Trowa confirma à l'arabe que ce dernier ne portait plus grande attention à une scène qui était devenue habituelle dans la petite demeure qui leur servait de planque depuis maintenant huit jours._

_Et pourtant…au moment ou Duo passait à proximité du français, ce dernier fit une chose qu'aucun des pilotes présents n'aurait pu prédire. Tendant au maximum et dans un réflexe incroyable de rapidité, sa jambe droite, le pilote méché faucha de plein fouet la jeune gazelle Maxwell qui, de surprise, s'étale de tout son long telle une carpette de premier choix. Etalement dont profita le jeune dragon en se rapprochant de son cauchemar vivant, avec un sourire à faire se damner les mannequins Colgates et autres Aquafresh._

_« Mais enfin, Tro-Man. Pourquoi tu prends parti pour Wuffi ? »_

_« Parce qu'il est intelligent et sait choisir le bon camp. Et mon nom c'est Wufei, schazi dégénéré. »_

_« Ouais mais même c'est lou… ouille. » Couina le jeune homme cependant que sa natte était vigoureusement tirée en arrière par des mains qui ne lui souhaitait pas que du bien._

_« J's'rais toi Quatre, j'f'rais gaffe a Fei, j'crois qu'il pourrait te piquer Trowa. » Continua le turbulent américain alors que son tortionnaire s'étranglait à cette remarque, manquant de lâcher sa victime._

_Quatre, pour sa part, avait opté pour un hoquet qu'accompagnait une magnifique rougeur sur ses pommettes tandis que le français de la troupe, impassible avait simplement voulu clarifier son choix par un calme ;_

_« La prochaine fois Duo, tu piqueras pas ma part de pizza quand j'aurais le dos tourné »_

_Une explication qui toute surprenante qu'elle fut, se perdit dans le bruit d'un claquement de porte soudain et le cri strident d'un certain pilote aux yeux améthyste._

_« C'est Heero !! »_

_Comme pour appuyer les paroles de Duo, le pilote manquant apparut bientôt aux yeux de tous, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon._

_« Hee-chan, t'es enfin rentré… J'commençais à croire que Oz t'avait offert le Club Med ! »_

_« Baka ! Si par Club Med, tu entends détention dans ses geôles, alors oui Oz m'a offert des vacances contre mon gré. » Rectifia Heero avant de se détourner et de continuer son chemin vers les escaliers menant a l'étage, sans prendre garde aux regards étonnés qui lui était lancés._

_Plus que par la longueur de la phrase obtenue, c'était le contenu qui surprenait le plus les interlocuteurs du Soldat Parfait. S'il était acquis, pour tous que ledit soldat n'aimait pas parler lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, il était encore plus flagrant qu'aucune tentative d'humour ne pouvait l'atteindre alors l'entendre de lui-même tenter une amorcé d'ironie avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Et cela, chacun des pilotes restant en avait bien conscience._

_Revenu de cet état d'hébétude le premier, Duo se mit debout en un rien de temps, désarçonnant ainsi Wufei qui se retrouva les fesses a terre sans avoir pu préparer son atterrissage forcé._

_« Par Nataku, Si j'ai le moindre hématome sur mon postérieur, il va t'en cuire Maxwell ! »_

_« T'auras qu'à aller voir Sally, elle s'en fera une joie de s'en occuper de tes fesses » Lança du couloir ledit Maxwell, peu soucieux de l'éclatement de quelques vaisseaux sanguins nasaux qui ne manquerait pas de suivre ces paroles._

_"Y'a un truc de bizarre chez Heero ! » Constata comme pour s'en convaincre l'empathe de la maisonnée._

_« Ca c'est sur ! Au lieu de rabrouer Maxwell, il a fait pire que lui dans les blagues débiles. » Remarqua un chinois pourtant occuper a enrayer le remake des rivières pourpres que semblaient vouloir faire son nez._

_« Je ne plaisante pas Wufei ! »_

_« Ton empathie ? » Demanda Trowa._

_Quatre acquiesça en hochant la tête tandis que Wufei tentait de sortir dignement du salon en direction de la salle de bain._

_« Je ne saurais pas dire exactement de quoi il retourne mais j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans son esprit »_

_« Tu crois que ça a rapport avec sa mission ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Trowa mais j'espère que tout ira bien. » Soupira le blondinet._

_Pendant ce temps, Duo était parvenu à la porte de la chambre qui avait été attribué à Heero. Soucieux de ne pas subir l'ire du Soldat Parfait et un peu inquiet quand a sa réaction précédente, le pilote américain prit sur lui d'annoncer son entrée en frappant trois petits coups avant d'oser pousser la porte._

_Ce qu'il vit quand il entra dans la pièce le rassura quelque peu. Le Japonais était assis sur son lit, son éternel laptop sur les genoux, occupé a rédiger le rapport de sa mission._

_« Euh… Heero ? Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Hn »_

_« Nan, parce que … c'que t'as dit tout a l'heure… C'était une tentative de blague ?...C'est pas que j'te le reproche mais… disons que le coup de la phrase longue, c'est déjà pas simple a avaler alors si en plus tu te mets a faire de l'humour a peine rentré de mission… ben… j'aimerais bien être prévenu… »_

_« Duo ? »_

_« Vi ? »_

_« Tu parles trop. Et pour information, ce n'était pas une blague, juste une tentative d'esquisser vos questions quand a mon retard sur l'accomplissement de la mission. »_

_« Mais pourquoi on a pas été prévenu que tu t'étais fait prendre ? »_

_« Sur ma demande. Pas la peine de rappliquer alors que je pouvais m'en sortir seul. »_

_« Toi et tes principes auxquels j'comprend rien. Sérieux Hee-chan, un jour faudrait que t'arrêtes de croire qu'on s'inquiète moins quand on a pas de nouvelles de toi ou de réponses a nos questions. J'sais que la poste est parfois longue pour les lettres mais en passant par les mads, ça marche aussi tu sais. »_

_« Baka ! »_

_« Ouais, je sais… N'empêches… si t'as besoin, tu sais ou me trouver. » Conclut l'américain avant de sortir de la chambre du japonais._

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, ses pas avaient conduis l'intrus devant une porte que sa conscience lui interdisait d'ouvrir tandis que son inconscience lui criait le contraire. Parce qu'il est bien connu que les interdits sont bien plus excitants que ce qui est permis… même s'ils se révèlent toujours bien plus dangereux et toxiques pour la santé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'ombre entreprit de poser la main sur la poignée qui s'abaissa presque d'elle-même. Entrouvrant discrètement la porte, l'insomniaque chercha du regard l'occupant de la pièce. Le trouvant étalé de tout son long au travers du lit, il s'apprêtait a retourner sur ses pas pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du dormeur lorsqu'une voix chuchota juste assez fort pour être entendue ;

« Tu peux entrer, je ne dors pas… Mais pousse la porte derrière toi, le couloir n'est pas chauffé »

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, le visiteur fit quelques pas a l'intérieur de la chambre afin de pouvoir refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je savais bien que tu viendrais…je me demandais juste a quel moment tu le ferais. »

« Si je te dérange, j'peux… »

« Après t'être baladé pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans le couloir ? Et t'aurais réussi a te rendormir ? Je n'en crois pas un mot. Et tu n'y crois pas non plus n'est-ce pas Heero ? »

Le Japonais dut reconnaître que son interlocuteur avait vu juste. S'il en était venu a se lever au milieu de la nuit comme il l'avait fait, il était a parier que le sommeil ne se serait pas représenté a lui s'il n'avait pas agit comme il venait de le faire. Il connaissait le seul remède valable a son insomnie et il était a parier qua tout autre tentative serait restée vaine.

« Tu devrais pas rester debout tu vas attraper froid Heero. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Vas dire ça a Quatre quand il se croira obligé de te materner parce que tu auras éternué. »

« Il osera jamais… »

« Tu connais pas Quatre en mode mère poule. Il remarque toute anomalie… et je ne te parle pas de son empathie. »

Voyant que le Soldat Parfait restait cependant toujours debout, ne semblant esquisser aucun geste malgré les arguments déployés, le pilote qui était toujours bien au chaud sous ses couettes leva les draps qui le recouvrait dans une invitation a le rejoindre.

« Allez Heero, si t'es venu jusqu'ici c'est sûrement pas pour rester debout au pied de mon lit a compter les heures qu'il reste avant l'aube alors par pitié m'oblige pas a venir te chercher. En faisant ça, j's'rais obligé de quitter mes draps et de me geler a te courir après. Le temps de te mettre au lit et de m'y remettre aussi, les draps sont tout froid alors sois sympa. »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être sympa. Tu devrais le savoir… toi plus que quiconque. »

« Peut être mais j'ai déjà compris pourquoi »

Un silence suivi cette constatation que tous deux savaient réelle.

« Allez, rien qu'une fois. »

Un soupir résigné se fit alors entendre puis une silhouette qui s'était tenu jusque là a la barrière de ses défenses décida les franchir envers et contre le bon sens. Heero se dirigea vers le lit de son coéquipier et souleva les draps avant de s'y glisser silencieusement.

Un « merci » plein de reconnaissance a peine chuchoté troubla le silence. Un « merci » qui pourtant ne venait pas de celui que l'on aurait pu croire. Parce que parfois, il suffit d'une insistance pour avoir l'impression d'exister. Du moins avoir l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un qui lui est important pour nous.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Porter un masque, je le fais a longueur de temps alors quand quelqu'un s'efforce de ne pas tomber le sien, je le vois forcement. »

« J'ai toujours cru que j'étais comme cela. Je n'ai jamais songé que j'avais pu être conditionné a ce point…. Enfin… disons que je pensais c'était vraiment ce que j'étais. »

« Devais être. »

« Si tu veux mais ça revient au même »

« Pas vraiment sinon tu n'en serais pas a ce questionnements. Ni a cette remise en question. Tu ne serais pas là. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! … Pourtant…Lorsque j'étais là bas… J'ai vraiment vu les choses autrement. Ce n'a duré que quelques secondes mais… »

« Ca a suffit pour te faire entrevoir… »

« Ce que je suis. »

« Etais »

« Suis. Nan laisses moi finir ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être… ce que tu aimerais que je sois. Si je le faisais, ce serait risquer la paix pour laquelle nous luttons. Ce serait risquer leur vies, vos vies, la tienne aussi. »

« Et la tienne ? »

« Elle ne m'appartient pas. Elle ne m'a jamais appartenue. Elle a appartenu a Odin, puis a J et maintenant elle appartient a la guerre. Par la suite elle appartiendra a la paix. »

« Ce ne te fait rien de penser cela ? »

« Pourquoi cela ferait une différence ? Je sais ce que je suis et a quoi je suis destiné. Et même si j'ai entraperçu ce que j'aurais pu être… je ne le serais jamais. »

« Pas si tu en décides autrement. »

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de… »

« Ecoutes Heero. Avant d'appartenir a qui que ce soir, ta vie t'appartient et si tu n'en veux pas, elle finit par appartenir a la mort même. Il en a toujours été ainsi et ce n'est pas toi qui changeras les règles. Par conséquent, vu que je suis le représentant de cette belle et grande dame ; ta vie devrait m'appartenir. Et en tant que tel, je veillerais a ce que tu ne bousilles pas ce que tu as pu entrevoir lorsque tu étais là haut. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils ont pu te faire subir mais je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion de faire de toi quelqu'un. Tu pourras dire que je suis un baka, tu pourras me menacer tant que tu voudras mais je ne te lâcherais plus maintenant. Tu peux t'ancrer ça dans le crâne. »

Durant tout l'échange, Heero avait gardé les yeux rivés au plafond comme pour échapper a des propos qu'il savait justifiés. Durant tout l'échange, il avait eu peur que l'américain ne comprenne pas ce qui lui avait été donné de voir. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il regrettait presque que Duo ne l'ait aussi bien compris. Il regrettait presque de ne pas s'être tu. En gardant les yeux au plafond, le japonais espérait que cela dissuaderait le pilote a la natte de continuer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de ce dernier qui se débrouilla pour engager un duel opposant leurs deux regards.

Comme si le fait de plonger ses deux orbes améthystes dans ceux cobalts de son vis-à-vis pourrait donner plus de poids a ses paroles qui allaient suivre.

« Je vais t'apprendre a vivre Heero Yuy. Et tant que je n'y serais pas parvenu, ta vie n'appartient a personne d'autre. Est-ce clair ? »

« … »

Prenant ce silence pour une approbation, Duo laissa Heero détourner le regard et un silence serein s'empara alors de la chambre de l'américain. Un silence bientôt troublé par un japonais pourtant avide de comprendre.

« Duo ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu en as besoin… et puis parce que j'ai vu trop de vies fauchées par des gens qui s'approprient celles des autres sans ne pas pouvoir réagir. Prends ça comme une revanche si tu veux. »

« Tu sers la mort mais tu veux sauver ma vie ? Ce n'est pas contradictoire comme choix ? »

« Ce n'est pas incompatible. La mort et la vie ne sont que les deux faces d'une même chose. L'une commence là ou l'autre prend fin. Elles se complètent et finissent toujours par se rencontrer. En prenant soin de l'une, je ne fais que retarder l'arrivée de l'autre… ce n'est pas une trahison en soi… Juste une mise en attente. »

« Je vois »

Plus tard, alors qu'un certain pilote s'était endormi, et qu'un autre s'apprêtait a sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, si quelqu'un avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre un souffle demander malgré lui ;

« Apprends moi a vivre Duo. Tu as déjà commencé… avant même ce soir. »

* * *

_J'me demande si en fait, j'préférais pas quand t'étais pas là. De savoir qu'on va se re-farcir des délires auxquels j'pige pas toujours tout, ca me file mal au crâne en avance.  
_Ben tant pis pour toi ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement !

Et vous chers lecteurs qui êtes arrivés au bout de cet Os, vous en pensez quoi ? Que je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma forêt. Une tite review pour me le faire savoir ets toujours possibles. J'accepte aussi les critiques, les questions, …. Etc.

Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


End file.
